Away From Home Revised Version
by Samsafanfic
Summary: This is my story Away From Home with better everything. Preview- With another forceful punch, Amu flew back into the wall, her body limp. She knew better then to fight back. The abuse would get worse. So instead she tried to numb to pain. It never worked.
1. Chapter 1

A scream of agony echoed through-out the Hinamori residence. But no one seemed to noticed. Or no one cared. This had gone on for months upon months. But nothing had ever been done about it. Amu had just taken the abuse. She was afraid to tell. She couldn't leave. It didn't matter her father, the abuser, had said he wouldn't hurt Ami- she didn't believe he could last without 'entertainment' for long.

With another forceful punch, Amu flew back into the wall, her body limp. She knew better then to fight back. The abuse would get worse. So instead she tried to numb to pain. It never worked.

Now why was the usually perky and cheerful father of Amu Hinamori abusing her? Because he blamed Amu for his wife's death. Amu's mother had died months prior. Amu had a fight with her about something rather senseless, and so the woman had gone for a walk, like she always did when she and her daughter got into fights. But the frustrated mother was too busy caught up in her thoughts. She was careless, and walked into a street to cross, not noticing the upcoming car. And now she was dead. And Amu's father believed it was suicide. Suicide which he had said was Amu's fault for 'driving her over the edge'.

"You will do what I say, when I say it!" Amu's Papa demanded, taking a few menacing steps toward his daughter's limp body.

"Y-yes s-sir," Amu replied shakily, knowing it was always best to agree with the gruesome man. She coughed into her hand, and removed it from her mouth, revealing it to be blood-stained.

Papa examined the beaten and bruised girl. Cuts were up and down her legs, invisible because of her pants, but he was sure they were there. For every night he snuck into her bedroom when she was asleep, cutting four fresh ones on each leg, and if she woke up while he did it, she would be hit for not being a 'good girl' and staying asleep through the pain. There for every morning, to his utter satisfaction, she woke up crying. The man grunted.

"Go for a walk. And you don't _have _to come back. In fact... don't come back." He commanded, a cruel, sadistic smile forming upon his face. "Ever." He added, to clarify. She looked at him, her eyes almost pleading him, asking him where she was supposed to go. This only made him happier. Anywhere is better then here... but Ami..., Amu thought, worriedly.

"Yes, sir." Amu said in a firm voice. The man she was forced to call father glared at her, and kicked her side, making her cough heavily. She could have doged. She should of. But that would have made him angry.

"Shoo." Amu turned to go up stairs to gather her clothes. "No!" He snapped at her, and she immediately stopped, turning to him. "Don't Ami's future clothes. Now begone! Now, you brat, now!" He boomed. Amu scrambled to the door, shutting it quickly behind her. It was raining. God hated her. She just didn't know why.

Amu made her way to the near-by park, and collapsed on the first bench she saw in a dizzy spell. She knew it was early in the morning, most likely around two thirty or so. Her last thoughts as she drifted into unconsciousness was that she was pathetic...cold, bleeding... and alone. Or so she though...

Ikuto was taking his normal early morning stroll when he noticed a drop hit his head. He looked up and smiled a preserved smile that no one could ever see. It was raining. He loved the rain. It was so gentle and peaceful... It melted away all your problems.

Ikuto continued his stroll again, knowing he shouldn't stay out too much longer. He'd catch a cold and then Easter would be complaining. Loudly and annoyingly. He sighed, and was about to turn around, when he saw a figure on a bench near the entrance of a park. He curiously walked toward it, quickly but cautiously.

"Amu?" He asked, recognizing the figure at once. The striking pink hair and unmastakable cross pin holding it up. The innocent face that was usually filled with a blush. But something wasn't right. It had scratches and bruises everywhere on it. He looked down at her clothes and noticed blood was seeping through them. His eye widened slightly.

"Amu?!" He said, more frantically this time. He never panicked, but she was covered in cuts and way to much blood on her. He shook her shoulder, hoping for a response. He shook harder upon receiving no response. He lightly slapped her face. A light groan, but no shifting. Good, she was alive. But beaten. Badly. But by whom?

Ikuto had no time to ponder. She was still losing blood, so with a sigh, he picked her up bridal style and strode out of the park, onto the sidewalk, and down the street. I'm taking my enemy to my apartment, he thought. That wasn't the smartest thing. But he had no choice.

Once reaching the apartment, he strode straight to his bedroom and set Amu gently in the center of his king sized bed. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he constantly had to make use of.

"Ikuto, what ya doing, nyaa?" Ikuto looked up to see Yoru, his Shugo Chara, but paid no further attention to him and headed back into the room quickly. Once Yoru spotted the figure on the bed, he shook his head quickly. "Ikuto, she's the enemy, nyaa!"

"Yoru, she's injured." Ikuto said simply. Yoru looked ready to argue, so he added quickly, "Would you leave your precious Ran out wounded in the rain?" Yoru said nothing more, but exited the house, most likely to receive Amu's Shugo Chara's.

Ikuto stood above Amu's figure and first examined her arms. There were scratches in various places that were bleeding, and Ikuto quickly covered them in disinfectant and then put band aids on them. He sighed again, wondering what had happened? Abuse? Why was she asleep on the bench? It was then that he realized he was acting like he cared. For an enemy. Which was impossible. Because he just couldn't.

Ikuto then examined her legs. She was wearing pants, so he pulled them up, and gave an uncharacteristic gasp. On each of her legs was four deep cuts and many older wounds, skin covering them, healed. The abuse had obviously been going on for a long time. And yet she always smiled. But why?

He quickly covered her cuts using more band aids and disinfectant. He then realized she would defiantly catch cold. Her clothes were soaked. He had to take them off. His face turned lightly pink but he shook it off. She was just an enemy. And guys didn't blush lie idiots! He mentally slapped himself, and gently pulled her pants off. He then hesitatingly continued to take her shirt off. His face went from pink to red, fast. She hadn't been wearing a bra. And he stared at her a bit too long for her liking.

He turned to his dresser and removed a large white t-shirt. Quickly, he placed it on her limp body, which was quite difficult, and was pleased to see it was big enough on her that it covered her panties. He gently picked her up and layed her head on his pillow and covered her with a blanket, tucking her form in tightly. He shook his head upon realizing what he was doing. He didn't care for her. She was an enemy. With that thought he quickly exited the room, deciding it was a good time now to cook some food.

-:-:-:-Meanwhile with Yoru-:-:-:-

Yoru knew well which room was Amu's- he had been to this room several times with Ikuto. He slipped through the open window, from the cold into a warm sanctuary. He looked around until spotting three eggs on a small bed, laying in the center. One red, with hearts, another blue, with spades, and the last green, with clovers.

Quickly, he flew over in an excited manner, and knocked on the red egg. He then proceeded to tap each of the other ones, lighter though. The one in the red egg, Ran, popped out first, looking tired.

"Y-Yoru?" She whispered, dazed and tired. The other two immediatley popped out of there eggs, wide eyed and awake.

"YORU?!" They all coursed, looking at there 'enemies' Shugo Chara in evident shock, obviously not expecting a surprise visitor, especially at this time of morning.

"Hai?" Yoru asked innocently, a mischievous grin on his face. It disappeared once remembering why he was there. "Your owner... umm... Amu? She with Ikuto and injured, nyaa?"

"WHAT!?" They all coursed in unison again. Yoru didn't know if it was from the fact she was with Ikuto or that she was injured, but regardless he rolled his eyes and sighed, shrugging.

"Follow me, nyaa." He instructed, and flew out the window, his enemies three Chara's speeding after him in worry.

-:-:-:-At Ikuto's-:-:-:-

Once he ate a small breakfast, Ikuto decided it was time to check on Amu again. When he entered the room, she was shifting, and groaned lightly.

"Amu?" He asked the still shuffling figure that lay on his bed. Amu's eyes shot open, and just as quickly they shut. The light was very dim in the room, but still, a bit too bright for a person who was, until just recently, asleep.

Amu slowly opened her eyes again, as she scanned every detail of the room, cautious and tired looking. "I should be on the bench…" She said, her voice hoarse, and then her eyes stopped roaming, landing on Ikuto.

"A-Ami-chan?" Amu asked, and Ikuto neared so she could see his face better.

"What?" He asked, now standing beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she immoderately shot straight up, only to be forced down by his hand on her shoulder.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu confusedly asked the person in front of her.

"Amu." He replied simply, seemingly calm. Amu's eyes once again began roaming the room, and once again stopped on Ikuto.

"Erm... where am I?" She said, still dazed.

"You're in my apartment. You were passed out on a bench, so I brought you here." Ikuto explained calmly. Amu stared at him, looking shocked. "What?" He asked. She didn't answer.

That meant... Ami was... with him... still... her dad... alone... with him... These thoughts processed slowly in her mind.

"So Ami's with... him?" Amu asked softly, more to herself than to Ikuto, a worried expression on her face. Ikuto's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Who is 'him'?" He asked, looking at the girl who had recently been though an obviously traumatizing experience very recently. Amu didn't answer, but shook her head.

An akward, long silence followed this. Ikuto was the one to break it. "So you want some food...?" He asked lightly.

"S-sure." She replied quietly, flipping the blanket that lay over her off to the side. She looked down at herself, and her eye started twitching.

"Ikuto?" She asked, in a deceivingly sweet and soft voice.

"Hm?" He asked, wondering why her eye was twitching like that...

"You. Change. My. Clothes? YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and swiftly reached behind her, throwing a pillow at him, and successfully hitting the target in the face with the soft cushion.

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**So, it has been forever since I wrote this story and I realized once I read it today that it absolutley sucked to me. So, I decided to redo it. I hope you like it. I'm redoing the entire story, and maybe the second one. Tell me if this style is any better than my other. Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"You. Change. My. Clothes? YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and swiftly reached behind her, throwing a pillow at him, and successfully hitting the target in the face with the soft cushion._

"Here." Ikuto said as he placed a plate of warm scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the still steaming Amu. She didn't stop hitting Ikuto until he had- to Amu's satisfaction- a large red mark on the side of his face, which was now fading into a light pink.

Amu began calming down and picked at her food with a fork, sipping from her glass of milk. She frowned as she stuck a small piece of bacon in her mouth, chewing slowly and sipping more milk. She finally broke the tense silence after a moment or two.

"I'll leave after your done eating." She declared. Ikuto glanced up at her from across the table.

"You can't." He said simply as he finished off his large glass of milk. Amu frowned at this.

"Why not?" She demanded an explanation.

"You can't walk." He said in a bored tone. Amu blushed slightly when she remembered Ikuto having to help her limp to the kitchen seat. "So you can't go home."

"Who said I'm going home?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else, her tone bitter. But Ikuto heard her clearly.

"You're no going home?" He asked, raising a fine eyebrow, seemingly more intrested now in the conversation than before, but barley showing it.

"No." She replied simply, sticking another piece of bacon in her mouth, and sipping the rest of her milk, obviously trying to avoid the subject of her home. "Can I have some more milk?" She asked off handed, holding out her glass.

"What's wrong with your house?" Ikuto pressed. Amu's eyes glinted dangerously, and she frowned deeply, nothing showing she was angry but her fist clenching tighter on the milk glass.

"Nothing!" She snapped. She then realized that she had yelled, being rude to someone who she was staying in the house of and eating the food of, and quietly said, "Nothing is wrong with my house. Can I please have some milk?" She shook her glass in her hand lightly.

Without a word, Ikuto got up and left the room to go get water. His mind wondered to how she had yelled. What could be so wrong with her house? He then scolded himself mentally. _She's the **enemy. **I don't **care **about her, so I shouldn't **act **like it. _

Once coming back from the kitchen he noticed three Shugo Chara's talking animatedly to Amu. She was brushing aside their questions, annoying their worried expression and obvious concern. She focused on her plate and scooped a few eggs into her mouth. She muttered something under her breath darkly.

"Leave me alone!" Amu finally yelled at the Chara's losing her temper. She was wired today. She never lost her temper this much, as far as Ikuto knew, and she seemed on the edge since she woke up to find 'Ami was with him.'

"Amu..." Suu whispered, frowning at her owner. "I'm sorry about what your fa-" Amu glanced up, saw Ikuto standing in the door way, and quickly put a finger over the green Chara's mouth, not allowing her to continue her speech.

"Please, guys, go take care of Ami." She told them softly. They glanced behind them to see what Amu had saw, their eyes landing on Ikuto. They reluctuantly nodded, and within a second, were out of sight.

Ikuto didn't say a word, but handed Amu the milk, just pondering...

**-:-:-Later-:-:-**

The day seemed to go by in a breeze. Night had come quickly. And now that Ikuto had made it clear Amu was not going to leave anytime before tomorrow or maybe even after that, Amu was faced with the dilemma. She sighed. Oh well. Might as well ask the question, she thought, turning from her dinner plate that had, only minutes ago, been cleared of fried rice and tender, delectable chicken.

"So..." She hesitated and sighed. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked reluctuantly, hoping he wouldn't say something that would make her blush like crazy. But of course god hate Amu.

"With me of course. I know you want to sleep beside me." Ikuto said casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This, of course, caused Amu to blush scarlet.

"Perverted Cat!" She accused, attempting to hit him in the side of his head, but couldn't, due to the fact that he moved and she couldn't exactly get up and stroll over to him without really having the ability to walk.

"Aww." He pretended to be hurt by her statement. "Well, I don't know who _would _want to sleep in the same bed with somebody like you anyway..." He teased. He loved messing with his Amu so much. Hold on. His? Where did that come from. IMPURE THOUGHTS! Anyways...

"Well sorry." Amu huffed. "So, seriously, where do I sleep?" She demanded.

"I already said, with me." He slyly said, leaning toward Amu so his face was very close and right in front of her blushing one. Her blush deepened by thee shades.

"S-stop kidding." She stuttered. Ikuto smirked. _Aww so cute, _He felt like teasing, but that would sound too weird coming from him, so he just settled for smirking at the now glaring girl.

"Tell me!" She huffed again, and at the still smirking and nonspeaking Ikuto, she turned away. "Fine then, I'll sleep on the floor, if that's how you are!" She huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms, attempting to stand on her over wobbly legs. But with her clumsiness, she tripped over the chair, that or air, only to be caught by the ever so crafty cat.

Amu's face became beat red as she realized her position- Ikuto had saved her from the fall by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her forward, so now it seemed she was in his chest in an embrace. She jumped away, embarrassed, and fell onto the cold tile floor, of course, because as luck would have it, god hated her, and took every chance to bring her pain. Or at least that was the idea she was fixated on. Or the excuse.

"..." It was pretty quite. This annoyed Amu to no end. Finally, Ikuto reached out a hand to help her up, which she took, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I will sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." He finally spoke.

"No, I'll take the couch- the bed is yours." Amu stubbornly protested. It was his house, she was intruding, and he was telling her to sleep on his soft, comfortable bed while he slept on the hard, lumpy sofa. Well, at least he _acted _like a gentleman. Sometimes.

"Or...we can both have the couch." Ikuto suddenly teased, winking at Amu playfully, who rolled her eyes but blushed.

"We will figure it out later. Do you have a TV or something?" Amu asked, trying to seem bored. She hoped it was working, and that he couldn't see her blush.

"Ahh!" Amu said, and suddenly she was bridal style in Ikuto's arms. "What the heck!?" She demanded.

"You can't walk. You want to watch TV. I'm taking you." Ikuto said boredly. A good fake reason. But... The real reason was, well...he could see down her shirt while he was holding her. And, to add to that, she was only wearing _his_ long t-shirt. He could ask for it back right now.

After a moment, Amu practically had steam coming from her ears, as she saw exactly where he was looking. "You pervert!" She accused, pulling at his soft, silky hair and hitting him on the head several times.

"Fine. I was going to let you keep the shirt. But... being ungrateful doesn't be-suit anyone, so to teach you a lesson, I'll have that back." His voice was teasing and he sighed, shaking his head from left to right. Amu's face turned tomato red at this, and she didn't respond, not really knowing how to.

Upon reaching the couch, Ikuto sat down, setting Amu in his lap. After a second of being held in the pretty boys arms she sighed, and looked at him, arching an eyebrow, and saying obvious words: "I'm waiting, you know."

"Your waiting? For me to let go of you. Right." He said sarcastically. Amu really got the feeling that Ikuto's ego was way to big. She rolled her eye at him, and tried to get out of his lap, but her grabbed her waist, stopping her. He put his lips to her ear, and whispered, "You don't want me to let go, do you?" In a seducive voice that did its job of turning Amu's entire face scarlet.

"Yes." She huffed. He sighed, acting dramatic, and set her down before picking up the remote from the wooden table an flipping on the television to a channel neither of them would probably enjoy, one with an old fortune telling lady who was preaching about 'Guardian Angels' and how they were always watching over you. Your 'Kinder Spirit', if you will.

After about five or ten minutes of watching television, Amu was asleep. Her head fell on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto looked down at the sleeping girl. Well... it was okay... wasn't it? I mean, what could it hurt.

Ikuto's looked down at Amu, deciding whether it was best to move her, or if it really didn't matter. He decided on the second line of thought- it didn't matter- and soon, his eye fluttered shut, and slowly he drifted off into a sweetest, peacefullest sleep he had had for a long while. His last thought before unconsciousness overwhelmed him was that... maybe, just maybe, Amu over wasn't such a bad idea...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading! R&R**


End file.
